Back For Round 2!
by DracoMalfoy'sPrincess
Summary: Hermione's life had taken a downward spiral when she decided that it was time for a change. As the newly appointed Transfigurations Professor at Hogwarts, old rivalries between herself and the Slytherin Head of House must cease. But acting like adults is hard when you are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy! (M for a reason!)
**Hey Guys, after a long break I am back, ive had some personal issues to work on - so i am sorry that i havent updated any of my stories :( i am going to try and update them all, but i might have to abandon some :( i hope you enjoy this new one xxx**

Back for Round Two!

Her Name is Granger, Hermione Granger!

Hermione Granger had always been bright. She was top of her class at Hogwarts, graduated a Muggle university with a first class honours and had worked in the Department of Mysteries for a total of four years and seventy-six days, until she decided enough was enough!

She had thought it would be an exciting experience; challenging – of course, but fun all the same. Instead, she was stuck on the same mundane tasks, shunned because she was apparently 'too well known to work on secret, classified projects' and became more of a propaganda for earning the department more money.

If there was one thing Hermione hated more than anything in life, it was feeling useless – useless and like she was wasting away. When she looked at the lives her friends were leading she felt dejected, lost and helpless – and this was not a feeling that someone like Hermione Granger should feel.

Harry and Ron, while still being her best friends, had surpassed her, they had shiny new promotions in the Auror Office and they were both married.

She knew she shouldn't compare, but it was hard not to when she was practically voted the most likely to succeed and was, instead, the only one stuck still. Like she was buried in concrete.

Three months ago she was engaged, that was one thing at least. His name was William Grey and she had met him during her stint in the Muggle world, they had been together two years before he proposed and she was happier than she had ever been.

Unfortunately, the happiness didn't last. In a most clichéd turn of events, she went to visit him at work and he had his thin, blond, busty secretary bent over the oak desk with her knickers around her ankles and lipstick smeared all over her face.

The slam of the door when Hermione marched away was enough to whip William into pulling his grey slacks up his legs and chasing her to the lift. They had a very ugly confrontation in the middle of the office corridor, Hermione was never really one to cause a scene, but William wanted to hash it out right there.

At first, he apologised profusely. Hermione didn't say anything, she just kept looking at the stone grey carpet tiles, trying to ignore the steadily building crowd and focusing on not crying, but her silence just seemed to incense him. He then carried on, moving rapidly through a colour scheme of emotions.

One minute it was his fault, he was so sorry and he hated himself for what he had done to her. If she could only forgive him then he would be better, he would do better and they could be happy. When she didn't reply, it suddenly became her fault. She never stopped whining about her stupid job, her stupid friends, how she didn't put out enough, wasn't sexually adventurous enough and that _Marie_ – the blond whore – was only doing what Hermione should have been giving all along. It was _her_ fault that he wasn't satisfied. It was HER fault that he couldn't keep the zipper on his fly done up. _It was HER fault_ , her arse!

She left him that day. Maybe he was right, maybe she did whine about her job a bit too much. That was the only thing she would give him. So, she decided then and there, on her way out of the boring, grey stone building away from her ex-fiancé, that it was time for a change!

That was the day Hermione quit her job, moved back into the Wizarding World and made an appointment to see Professor McGonagall – the headmistress of Hogwarts.

Three months ago Hermione accepted a job for the coming school year at Hogwarts. She was going to be the new Transfiguration Professor and she couldn't wait. There was only one downside. The smug, blond, somewhat attractive – alright, very sexy – Potions Professor… Draco _Sodding_ Malfoy.

Crookshanks had died during the war and Hermione, missing the companionship of her familiar, had spent a good month walking around pet shops trying to find the perfect cat. The little black tabby, named Smokes, had grown into a sleek, intelligent being that Hermione just adored. Smokes seemed to love her new home, as soon as Hermione had whisked through the floo into the Transfiguration teacher's accommodation rooms Smokes was off. Probably in search of a mouse or two, Hermione rationalised.

This left Hermione alone to unpack. The rooms were spacious, decorated in lavish tapestries of all the houses, though red and gold were definitely the predominant colours throughout the room. They were light and airy as well, with a large four poster bed in the centre of one of the rooms, with bookcases full of dusty tomes lining the walls.

 _This,_ Hermione thought as she plonked herself down behind the oak desk in her study, _is where I am meant to be!_

At least, that is what she thought, until she opened the door and came face to face with Malfoy's chest just as he knocked his knuckles on her forehead.


End file.
